


Gamer Papyrus

by LunaXXMoon1



Series: What Ifs [1]
Category: HuniePop (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/pseuds/LunaXXMoon1
Summary: just a what if.I don't own anything, except the plot.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Some new guys showed up for the party! Welcome them!" Ink said happily as he introduced the new skeletons.

  
The papyrus looked really ... weird. He looked introverted and gamerish. This is what the papyrus was [wearing](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=230810096). The sans wasn't dressed normally in it's blue hoodie. It was dressed as a skeleton. The sans looked like [this](https://www.polyvore.com/just_there/set?id=230810291).

  
Red looked annoyed. He finally spoke up and made an annoyed groan and said "great. another innocent papyrus. fuckin' great"

  
The new skeletons stared at red, then the papyrus held out his hand towards his sans. The sans sighed, but he took out his wallet and handed the smug papyrus 5$.

  
"Nyeh heh heh" the new Papyrus said. He sounded smug and smirked toward his sans. The sans glared at his papyrus and said "fuck you paps".

  
Red and most of the skeletons did a spit take. Wasn't this an innocent papyrus. They were pretty sure that original wouldn't say that to his papyrus. The papyrus simply cackled evilly and said "Life's a bitch, ain't it?" You could hear a round of gasps come from the other skeletons.

  
"LANGUAGE" A scratchy voice came from the corner of the room. The papyrus put of a genuinely confused voice and said "How many dicks did you suck to get that voice??".

  
His sans started rolling on the floor, laughing. While the other skeletons gaped. He just insulted EDGE.

  
Edge came up to the new papyrus and grabbed him by the neck and said "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

  
Papyrus coughed and said "T-the guy who fucked your mom". His sans doubled over laughing, not even bothering to help his bro.

  
Edge now seemed more angry than before. He threw the papyrus to the ground and then Edge looked over to the other sans "AREN'T YOU GONNA HELP YOUR INJURED BROTHER?"

  
The sans looked straight into his papyrus' eyes and said "life's a bitch, ain't it?". Papyrus glared at sans and said "yoU USELESS FUCK!"

  
"guys, no need for violence, let's just use the old fashioned way" The original sans teleported to the group who were fighting.

  
"What's the old fashioned way?" The other papyrus questioned. "last 3 rounds of cs:go against G and you're free to go".

  
The papyrus smirked. Cs:Go was his best skill. "Alright. Call me Gamer, and my brother Beats" he said.

  
The skeletons nodded and set up the game. A guy busted in and said "So I heard a guy was talkin shit and he needed to have the ritual done to him".

  
"That's me" Gamer said. G glanced over to gamer and glared, at him. Gamer decided to lighten up the area with a joke.

  
"How did the skeleton know it was going to rain?" Gamer said. The sanses in the rooms eyes widened that a papyrus was making a joke.

  
"He could feel it in his bones?" G asked. Gamer gave him a deadpan look, and said "He looked at the weather forecast, you fucking idiot".

  
Red burst out laughing along with another few. G's glare softened as he chuckled a little. "Let's get this over with" G said. Papyrus nodded.

  
They started playing. After a few minutes, G gave up. "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE SO GOOD??" G yelled from the kitchen.

  
"There is a reason I'm a professional gamer and youtuber" Gamer said, getting a five kill streak.

  
"you're a professional?" Original asked. Gamer nodded. Stretch looked over to beats and said "how did he lose his innocence?"

  
"huniepop" Was the only answer he was given. "wazzat?" Red said. Gamer looked him straight into his eyes and said "Tits, vagina, and even more tits".

  
Res sputtered and turned red, as did even more skeletons did. "I can load my game if you want"

  
"SURE!" Blueberry said. Gamer nodded while beats sweated. When the start screen loaded up a lot of skeletons blushed.

  
When he pressed start, they're immediately were faced with a mean looking red haired girl. In the corner her name was Audrey.

  
Gamer pressed ask and the girl said 'what?' in a mean way. He picked which one is your favorite season.

  
She responded with 'Probably spring cause it's not cold as shit or hot as fuck'. A Lot of the skeletons winced at the language used.

  
"Time to take you on the final date audrey.." Gamer mumbled. He pressed the date button, and they went to the tennis court.

  
A puzzle showed up and he worked on it expertly. The other papyrus's were in awe of his puzzle skill.

  
"If you're innocent get out the room. NOW." Gamer said, while Audrey was saying a useless piece of dialog at the end of the date.

  
The innocents were immediately pushed out the room. The next screen loaded and you and Audrey were alone in your room with the puzzle. Gamer does not look affected by Audrey nor does Beats.

  
Gamer starts to solve the puzzle and Audrey starts to moan. He soon finishes the puzzle and looks back to see brightly colored skeletons.

  
The next pick loads, and it shows Audrey's boobs while she's smoking. More of the skeletons flush while gamer and beats both look normal.

  
Gamer takes out a lollipop and summons an ecto tongue and puts it into his mouth. He looks back to the flushed skeletons and he looks bored.

  
"Didn't I tell you this was NSFW?" Gamer said innocently. The skeletons glared at him and yelled "NO". He snorted.


	2. Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a competition between the skeletons. It goes well. I guess??

**-In Gamer and Beats world-**

"So we're here to pick up dates?" Gamer asked. they were currently at a shopping to supposedly pick up some human chicks.

Edge nodded excitedly. This was one of their challenges. The person who gets the most numbers, wins the challenge. Almost all of them were there.

"is this gender neutral, or??" Beats asked. Stretch nodded and said "ya, since a lot of us are gay".

"Gah! What the fuck? Of course you screwed it up. AGAIN!" A nearby commotion caught the skeletons attention.

"That's exactly what you asked for! Are you kidding me??" It seemed that they were both guys. One had a red jacket and a black shirt, along with red hair. The other had black hair and was wearing blue.

"Do you think I'm kidding, you fucking dolt? How am I supposed to walk around like this?!" The red one yelled at the blue one.

"You fucking loco, that's how I always cut it, asshole!" The blue one fired back. Geez , talk about mortal enemies. these guys seem like polar opposites.

"How you always cut it? are there any brain cells working in that thick meathead skull of yours?!" Red winced. Damn that was a good insult too.

"At Least I'm smart enough to not waste money on needles and blunts" The skeletons raised a hand to their mouths for that one. That's gotta hurt.

"Whatever spic. Why don't you just go jump back over the border where you belong?!" Now that gotta hurt. Even beats who was usually chill raised a hand to that one.

"You need to just get the fuck out my shop" the blue one said. Seems like that hit a nerve.

Sans looked over to Gamer and his eyes were... sparkling?. What? The red one smiled and said "Awww what wrong? No habla ingles, chico" Holy shit. He just crossed a line he wasn't supposed to and just walked away.

"Just get the fuck out!" The blue one said. The red one smirked at his victory and gladly walked out the shop.

"I'm going to get his number" Gamer said. He sped walked away. A Lot of them expected he would go for the blue one, but he went for the red one. They group of skeletons decided to stay close to them so they could hear their conversation. Gamer got right in front of the guy.

"Could you get out of my way? Got stuff to do." the red guy said. What gamer said next was totally unexpected to the skeletons. "In a minute. Haven't finished my eye candy yet" Gamer said to the guy.The guy raised an eye-brow and said "Jesus christ, really? Shouldn't you go stare at some new games, instead of stalking guys, it's just creepy?"

To this, edge smirked. Gamer just got put down. No way he could get this guys number. However, that glint in gamer's eyes, he guessed was determination, did say he was giving up yet.

"I was just going to the pharmacy to get condoms for our date tonight" Gamer said. Lots of the skeletons sputtered to this. How did he even know what condoms were?!

"Fuck, you come on strong. Well, hate to break it to you, but i'm not falling for that game. sorry." Edge thought he was right, he just got shut down again.

"Buuutt.." The red head continued, "You're kinda cute, and I like the way that tongue moves. Tell ya what : You play your cards right, and I'll help you get as fucked up as you want, how that sound?" Edge and lots of the skeletons jaws dropped. Almost literally. Gamer smirked at the guy and said a simple "Everyday" to satisfy his question.

"Sick" the guy responded. The guy gave him a piece of paper, which they guessed was his number. "Name's Austin. Hit me up when you feel like turning up" the guy said. Gamer smiled and said "I'm Gamer. Get ready for that date, cause you're about to be fucked up"

Austin smiled and said "Now.. Can you fucking move?!" Gamer gladly got out the way, and Austin left the mall.

Gamer went back to his group of small skeletons and said "See you cumsluts, I told you I could do it". "WHAT'S A CUMSLUT??" Papyrus asked. Blue smiled and said "I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW WHAT A CUMSLUT IS!" He said.

Gamer smiled in a dirty way and said "Well you see when-" He was cut of by sanses eye goling and sans said "you better not tell my baby bro tha, or you are going to have a **Bad Time** " Gamer shrugs and looked over the whole group.

"I doubt any of you could do better than I did with Austin". A Lot of them shrugged accepting their fate. Stretch looked at gamer and said "So, are ya actually gonna call austin, or?"

"Hell ya. Austin is like my dream guy. I'm going to fuck him so hard. Look At his face right when he ..." Gamer trailed of in his dirty thoughts.

"no papyrus should be this dirty minded, except the lusts" Sans says. And everyone nods in agreement.

"yeah, games fucked him up so bad. He used to be like Papyrus over there, but since he played huniepop, he seems so dirty" Beats sighed.

"SO!" Papyrus said, taking them of the topic they were currently talking about. "YOU SAID THAT GAMER WAS A PRO RIGHT?? SO ARE YOU A YOUTUBER? WHAT DO YOU DO?"

"oh, i'm a music youtuber. i remix songs and put them in different styles people like to hear. my main thing i like to do is doing electro swing remixes" Beats said happily. The skeletons were confused with the terms used but smiled anyway.

The skeletons walked through the mall, until they made their way to, an ice cream shop. "Wanna go get icecream?" G asked, using his thumb to point to the shop. Papyrus and blue looked excited and used star eyes.

"Sure" Gamer said. They all walked into the shop. When gamer and beats walked in, all heads turned to them. Screams burst forth from alot of the humans in the shop, and they all ran toward Gamer and beats, yelling similar things such as 'OHMYGODITSTHEMUSICALSKELETONANDPAPYRUSPLAYSCANIGETYOURAUTOGRAPHS?!?!?!'

Gamer chuckled heartily and made his best sexy devil face, and said with his most seductive voice "Of course I'll give you autographs, just as long as you give me your number in exchange" Gamer winked.

The whole shop quieted as those words were uttered and time seemed to stand still. The shop was soon filled with squeals, from both genders. Gamers hands were immediately filled with papers, napkins, and anything people could write their numbers on.

Gamer asked the staff of the place to see if they had some paper he could have. They complied and he soon was signing autographs along with Beats.

One guy came up and asked if he could do the laugh. This made Gamer laugh loudly at his request. "Nyeh he he!" Gamer laughed.

When they finally actually got to order ice cream, a lot of the people had left.

When they finished their ice cream they exited the shop.

"So I guess I win?" Gamer said smugly. when he counted all of the numbers he got, he reached a grand total of 37.

"FUCK YOU!" Edge said looking away. Gamer was pretty sure Edge was jealous of all the attention he got.

"Get ripped in pepperonis"


	3. Getting Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer and Austin didn't work out, so how did they get dates.

Gamer was currently whopping everyone's ass is some CoD, when there was a knock on the door. The door was opened by Papyrus, and he heard him racing back to the living room. "THE LUSTS HAVE ARRIVED" He practically yelled.

Gamer raised a skelebbrow. What kind of nickname was Lust? But then again, what kind of name was Beats or Gamer? Then the skeletons walked into the room. One word described them perfectly. Handsome.

Gamer sputtered, while he looked at the brothers. He blushed a very bright orange at the taller one of the two. He walked up to them and sai "H-hello! I'm a Papyrus and my name is Gamer" He held out a hand to shake for the taller one.

The other looked surprised at the hand, but smiled anyway, with a small purple blush coating his cheeks. The shorter sans was also sexy, but not his type. Gamer put a hand to his chin, in a thinking motion.

He whipped out his phone, and said to the smaller of the two, "Can I take a picture of you?". The smaller one sputtered, obviously not used to be asked that, as a Papyrus greeting.

"sure" He replied back. As soon as the other gave his consent, Gamer moved to snap a picture of the other monster. When he got the picture, he opened up a chat with Austin typed a quick message.

Gamer and Austin didn't worked out He was the top type of guy and so was gamer. Gamer was kind of sad it didn't work out, but him and Austin were pretty good friends. They still text regularly and they even went out together.

 **[SkeleDick][4:20]**  
**This good enough for you?**  


**[HumanDick][4:20]**  
**First of all, 420blazeit.**  
**Second, where the fuck did you find him?? He's beautiful and my type.**

 **[SkeleDick][4:22]**  
**He's another version of my brother, remember what I told u?**  
**Come here, and i'll hook u up**  
***Location Sent***

 **[HumanDick][4:23]**  
**Omw**

With that message sent to him, he quickly stuffed his phone back into his pocket, to find everyone staring at him. Not being flustered at all, he clasped his hands together, anime style, with a smile.

He turned to the new sans and smiled. "What's your name?" He asked, surprisingly quiet. The other seemed a little bit scared, and vulnerable. "The name is Lust, and my brother is called Desire" He said.

His eyes filled with innocence and honesty, he looked toward Lust and said "Are you both single?" Shocking them, and the other skeletons to the core. They both looked calm, and the others looking shocked.

Edge came up to gamer, and crabbed him by the collar "YOU CAN'T JUST ASK THAT!" He yelled. He moved himself off of Edge's grasp and said "Just did." Edge made some incomprehensible noises that nobody decided to listen too, most likely still in shock that he asked that question, to the most hated au in existence.

"NYEH. THE GREAT DESIRE AND HIS BROTHER ARE CURRENTLY SINGLE!" Desire answered, as loud as original. He turned toward Lust once again. "What do you see in a guy?" He said, assuming Lust was attracted to guys, or at least in some way.

"want someone to absolutely wreck me. maybe a tsundere guy, and someone that can hold up well in a fight. but also someone who can love and adore almost constantly. i'd also like humans, and monsters, just saying." Lust replied with a patient smiled. Gamer squealed in the most fudanshi way possible. He was an anime nerd, just like alphys.

Next, a knock was heard on the door. Sans raised an eyebrow to that. "thought we weren't inviting anyone else?" he questioned, to no one in particular. "You weren't, but I was" Gamer replied. Before, anyone could reply, Gamer rushed to open the door, none other to be met with Austin.

"Sup" Austin said the Gamer in the doorway, smirking slightly. "Sup, amigo" gamer replied smirking, the same way the human was. Austin cupped his hands in a microphone motion and and said "I was sent a picture of a cute skeleton! Where is he?!". Gamer snickered from behind him "Don't do that you'll embarrass him".

Once the skeletons remembered who Gamer took a picture of, Lust blew up with a deep purple blush all over his skull. Gamer moved aside, for Austin to see the blushing skeleton, and for the skeleton to see the guy that hit on him. Austin was wearing something different than what he usually wears. He was wearing this. ( [Link](https://www.polyvore.com/bartender/set?id=231799284) )

Gamer whistled, and clapped slightly at the other's outfit. "You just got off of work?" He asked, still checking him out. "Obviously" Austin bristled. "I couldn't pass this opportunity".

He looked toward the the skeleton he wanted and flashed a smile, that had mischievous meaning behind it. "Heya, cutie" He gave a slight wave of the hand. Lust did not know how to respond. He just gave his own smile and looked away, like a Japanese Schoolgirl.

"Dude, he's so cute" Austin mumbled. "that's it!" a voice said. It was Stretch, and he looked angry. Stretch walked up to Austin and said "why are you here?" he said, with anger, clear in his voice.

"Cause' Gamer invited me, and the cutie over there is here" He motioned to Lust and he could hear a giggle from him. "you're a human. why should we trust you?" He said to the red guy.

"Y'know, why don't you stop riding my dick, and go back to riding whoever you were before? I have my own reasons. I may be a dick, to a lot of people, but that's what only makes me, me. Monster's have as much rights to be up here, just like humans" Austin argued.

"So don't just assume, that I'm a racist ass, just because I got into a fight with my best friend. We just had a scuffle alright? Now can you go away, so I can talk to the cutie, right over there?" Austin said, pointing a finger at the skeleton in front of him.

The ashamed Stretch left the scene, most likely going to his bedroom. blueberry followed him, most likely to talk to him. Austin's demeanor brightened as he turn to Lust. He pulled out a lavender flower, from somewhere, and he gave it to Lust.

"Mind going on a date with me on Friday, cutie?" Austin asked, bowing slightly, looking straight at him with a confidant smile. Lust had heart eyelights and said enthusiastically "sure!".

Austin smiled and went to gamer, whispering something back and forth and Austin went to Desire. Austin looked bored, while a nervous Gamer in the background looked hopeful. Austin pointed to Gamer with his thumb. "My friend think you're cute. Can you go out with him?" Austin asked.

Desire blushed a bright pink, his eyelights also turning into hearts. "SURE" he said, with a smile. Gamer almost whooped for joy, and he high fived Austin, as he walked out the door. He gave Lust a wink. "See ya Friday, Babe!".

With that he walked out of sight. Lust sighed in a loving way and fell to his knees. i think i'm in love~" he called. Gamer chuckled and so did Desire. Desire went to Gamer and grabbed his jaw. He have the other a kiss to his cheekbone and whispered something in his ear.

"See Ya Saturday, Big Boy~"

 

 

 


End file.
